A Panlix Collection
by itsaboutouat
Summary: A collection of short (mostly clean) Panlix one-shots and short stories.
1. Chapter 1

It had been around 4 months since Peter had tried and failed to cast the curse and Peter and Felix had since found a house in the outskirts of Storybrooke, not yet daring to leave and brave this new, built environment (especially with Peter's lacking in magic).

But today, the Saviour (Peter often sneered about this - had she managed to actually _save_ anything yet?), was taking both of them, along with the rest of her family, out to Boston.

The plan was for David, Mary Margaret and Henry to part with Emma, Peter and Felix, so the latter could sort out the matter of credit cards and legal documents.

There was a loud honk from outside, signalling the arrival of The Charmings and Co. Peter shrugged on his coat as Felix waited patiently at the door, hair looking pleasingly ruffled.

"Looking forward to today?" Felix smirked and Peter rolled his eyes, moving towards the door.

"Yes, particularly looking forward to seeing Henry," Peter responded as they both stepped out into the chilly air, Felix promptly locking the door (although what suicidal fool would dare break into their house?).

His eyes only lingered on Felix for a moment, but it was enough to see the green scowl upon his face. Peter smirked and pointedly turned his collar up.

"Jealousy isn't a good look on you Felix,"

"I'm not _jealous._" Felix protested. "He's what, 14?"

Their conversation was cut short once they had reached the truck and pulled the door open. From the front seat, Emma Swan looked over her shoulder.

"There's only room for one more person," she said, her voice trying to sound apologetic. "Henry's made plans with a friend, David and Mary Margaret have plans, and I need to take at least one of you to the bank..."

Peter was silent, glancing at the empty seat and then slowly back to Felix. The awkward silence was almost palpable.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can accommodate." Peter flashed a smirk in her direction. Emma glanced worriedly at her parents, who were sitting in the back seat. "Go on then, Felix."

Felix carefully climbed into the truck and sat next to David.

He looked over to Peter again, his lips curling into a smile and his eyes asking _what next?_

A moment later, Peter was in the car, perching on Felix. The door had been shut and his back leaned against the door. Casually, he slung one arm over Felix's shoulder.

Felix immediately adapted to the new scene, with his right elbow balanced on the window sill, his hand immediately began to tug and play with Peter's hair and the collar of his coat, with the left hand coming to rest on his thigh.

Emma sighed. David scratched the back of his neck. Henry shifted uncomfortably in the front seat.

"Problem solved," Peter said.

"I'm pretty sure that's not legal..." Mary Margaret piped up, her hand resting on her enlarged stomach.

"Wow Peter, did you hear that? Apparently it's not _legal,_" Felix drawled and David protectively laced his hand with Mary Margaret's.

"If there's an accident..." Emma started. "You're not immortal here, you know."

"Yes, I do know that, so would you gladly get a move on?" Peter rolled his eyes.

Sighing again, Emma turned the key in the ignition and the truck roared to life.

Peter settled down, relaxing further into Felix.

It was barely ten minutes later and Peter was prodding Felix, who gladly catered to Peter's needs, earning him a grateful kiss on the cheek. Felix looked down, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly.

Peter revelled in making him smile like this, as it was different to his usual smirk, his usual expressions. With his eyes lighting up, Peter brought his lips to Felix's neck.

If either of them were looking, they would've seen Emma glaring at them through the windshield mirror, David pointedly looking away, and Henry and Mary Margaret smiling slightly (although even if they _had_ seen, they probably wouldn't have understood).

"Pan..." Emma said, warning in her voice. "Keep it G-rated please."

Peter looked up, an eyebrow cocked. "G-rated?"

Henry snickered.

Peter frowned but didn't pursue his previous actions, settling instead for resting his head on the window, playing with Felix's hair.

"Are we there yet?" he whined, but a moment later.

Emma sighed, this was going to be a long ride.


	2. Chapter 2

It had all started when Peter had been kissing Rufio out of spite. Of course he hadn't meant for Felix to walk in, but he didn't realise just how much Felix would take it to heart. Peter had only wanted to get back at Felix for that time he said he was too 'busy' to spend time with him.

Ever since then, they had been ignoring each other completely, Felix too affronted and Peter too proud. They even took turns sharing the bed in their apartment over an unspoken agreement.

Felix had been leaning against the scuffed wall, waiting for the old and unreliable elevator to shudder its way down to the ground floor, when Peter had sauntered into the apartment, twirling his car keys around his forefinger.

They quickly made eye contact but both looked away, Peter clearing his throat but Felix remaining silent.

The elevator finally announced itself, coming to a clattering stop. Felix pushed off the wall and pressed number 6 before jabbing the close doors button angrily, as if he didn't think Peter would slip through the closing doors in time.

With an ominous rumbling, the contraption began its ascent. Felix stared resolutely at the ground, clenching and unclenching his fists around the chipped wooden railing. Peter, on the other hand, looked everywhere other than Felix with his arms folded. You could've cut the silence with a knife.

After what felt like an eternity, the elevator came to a shuddering halt. With one stride, Felix was at the doors, but Peter cleared his throat. Felix followed his gaze to the small screen in the top corner and understood. They couldn't possibly be at their floor yet, but they had stopped, and apparently not to pick up any other residents.

Forgetting himself, Felix glanced back at Peter, as if waiting for instructions on what to do. Quickly, he looked down, trying to get his bearings. The defective elevator had stopped working, broken down somehow.

The situation comes crashing down on Felix, like a tsunami, drowning his senses. He was _trapped_. He was going to _die_ in this god-damned elevator.

Peter eyed Felix, wondering what was going through his head. He was leaning against the wall, his face pallid and hands shaking. Peter's eyebrows furrowed, arms still folded.

In a moment of clarity, Felix glimpsed at the buttons. His hand immediately reached for the call button, but Peter's voice rang loud and stopped him.

"Don't do that." Peter said, his hand reaching out. Felix slowly pulled away, eyes narrowing. "Perhaps… perhaps we're here for a reason. We need to talk."

"Now is not the time for _talking_." Felix growled, reaching again for the button, his breathing getting more erratic by the second. "We're _trapped_ in here."

"Sounds like the perfect time to talk," Peter replied smoothly, not noticing or perhaps not caring how odd Felix was acting.

Felix sent him a glare and attempted to pace in the tiny space, temporarily forgetting about the button, but settled instead for running his hands through his hair before wringing them desperately. "What's there to talk about? You kissed him, that's all there is."

"Obviously there -"

"Look, I don't _care_ right now!" he yelled, and slammed his fist against the wall.

Peter cocked an eyebrow and leant against the wall. He wanted to talk with Felix, but the odds were hardly stacking in his favour with his boyfriend currently very aggressive and claustrophobic. Nevertheless, Peter wasn't one to give up. He needed Felix back, needed him to love him like he did before Peter was overtaken by spite. Kissing Rufio, he could even admit, was a mistake on his part.

"Felix…" Peter started. "Felix, I -"

"No! I need to get out! I can't _breathe_!"

"Felix!" Peter almost yelled, immediately grabbing Felix's attention and before he knew it, Peter was in his space, their lips touching.

He was everywhere, his hair, his lithe body, his mischievous eyes and pink lips. And that smell, that was only his. _God_, Felix had missed this over the past few weeks.

As soon as Peter felt Felix respond, he knew he had won. A little distraction and Felix had forgotten about his phobia, forgotten the walls were closing in.

His lips moved to Felix's ear, eliciting a moan from Felix.

"You know I would never want anyone but you," Peter murmured and Felix hummed in response, caught up in the heated moment. "Rufio could _never_ be you."

Felix opened his eyes and laughed a little. "Is this you apologising, Peter?"

"Don't do apologies," he pulled away, smiling a little. As soon as he did, Felix swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Can you press the button now?"

"I'll press the button now."


	3. Chapter 3

Rufio sat on the ground, resting his elbow on his legs and his head in his hand. He sat in a circle with some of the older Lost Boys, the youngest of the group being Pockets, who was 12. The younger ones had either already retired to their makeshift beds, or were hanging around by the fire.

In the middle of the circle sat a very large flask of whiskey, stolen from one of the pirates by Pockets himself, but he hadn't been sure what to do with it.

It was Nibs who suggested playing I Never with it, and after explaining how the game worked, they had convened in this circle.

Even Pan was there, sitting on a log, while everyone else sat on the floor. Felix sat next to him, leaning against the log. Everybody knew they were 'together' as such, and nobody minded. It was just how things were.

"No cheating," Curly had announced boldly, looking specifically at Pan. Some people drew in breath, wondering how he would take it. "No using your magic to alter the effects of the whiskey."

Pan just smiled and said "Cheaters never win."

So they had begun, going around in the circle claiming what they had never done, and taking a swig if they had done one of the proclaimed things.

When the flask had run dry (Pockets had won by being the most sober), they were all sufficiently drunk. Some had fallen asleep, and some were just being rowdy, play fighting.

Rufio was drifting to the former, leaning against a tree, just observing tiredly. He watched Pan and Felix especially. Sometime during the night, Pan had slipped down from his log, and now he was now straddling Felix.

It wasn't often that they would do this so openly, but Rufio supposed it didn't matter. He wondered if he'd remember this in the morning.

They were slurring words between kisses and Rufio had to look away, feeling like he was intruding.

Rufio wondered how drunk either of them were. It wasn't often either of let their walls down; were they willing to risk a secret over a drink?

He let his eyes close. Again, he supposed it didn't matter. Perhaps they had no secrets, to each other anyway. Maybe that's just how things were.


End file.
